


Mirror

by Kawaii_chibinator



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo - Freeform, Ben betrays the First Order, F/M, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Rey - Freeform, Rey leaves the Resistance, TLJ canon divergent, The Force, her fate will be the same as his
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaii_chibinator/pseuds/Kawaii_chibinator
Summary: "I'm coming to you." She blurted out and finally looked up at him.He stood motionless before he found his voice. "What? I don't think that's wise.""Our bond, as strong as it feels, it's hard to carry on a conversation. I want to speak with you, in person. After what we both put each other through, I feel we owe it to ourselves."His eyes finally blinked as he looked at her. He wanted to touch her again, to pull her towards him and hold her. "I understand you yelling or talking to me during our connections, but seeking me out on Snoke's ship-""Oh you are on that ship? Good to know, I would have gone to the Finalizer.-" She smiled again; deep down she knew he was on the Supremacy."I don't understand why you are willingly coming to me to-""Because I know you feel it too. I've seen you throughout my life, just younger versions. I thought you were a result of mirages or dreams. And this bond-" she gestured between them "we have. It's getting stronger." She stepped closer to him. "I think-"
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 18
Kudos: 66
Collections: Ijustfellintothissendhelp





	Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you [ ReyloEndGame🦋](https://mobile.twitter.com/IAmAStarWarsFan) for being my Beta!

"You're not alone." His words echoed through time and space.

She looked from the fire and into his eyes. His eyes were watered as were hers. She watched as he thickly swallowed. "Neither are you." He opened his mouth to speak; she knew what he was thinking, and she lightly shook her head. "It isn't too late." His head moved in the slightest motion, almost as if he was about to argue with her.

She slowly lifted her hand from her lap and extended her hand towards him. His eyes darted down to the movement of her hand. He had become so accustomed to being on the receiving end of an attack his brow furrowed with confusion as he realized she was reaching for him with no ill intent. He looked into her eyes once more and though she looked somewhat nervous, she was still reaching towards him, nodding at him to reassure she wanted to touch his hand. He couldn't remember the last time someone had willingly wanted to touch him, and deep down he wanted to know if he could touch her in their bond or if their hands would pass through. He wanted to feel her soft, dainty hand with his own. 

He opened his hand to remove the glove, fingers slightly recoiling back to the familiar clench before he began to extend his hand out to reach hers. His expression was still somewhat solemn and guarded, more relaxed as she maintained eye contact. He felt lost in her eyes as if he could feel her hope as it were his own. His fingers faintly trembled as they got closer to hers. 

Their fingers were less than an inch away from each other's, and their eyes still locked. He waited for her to flinch her hand back, but she kept it out determined to make this work. He moved his finger tips to hers and felt a jolt go through his body. It was electric, but not in the same sense or strength as the electrical currents from Snoke's lightning. His eyes widened, and he _almost_ smiled at the feeling that swept over him: completion, as if all the wrongs in his life were washed away and something that was missing filled him. He was flooded with memories of her past: her days of scavenging for portions, scavengers taking her scrap, beating her down for the portions she earned, verbally abused by Plutt. All of this happened after she was left in his care. He saw them. He saw her parents and what they did. Her past was more tragic than his.

Her breath hitched when their hands connected, and a tear fell down the right side of her face. The feeling going through her body was familiar to a live wire, though it didn't hurt. It felt good, felt right, felt like she came home to someone who knew and understood her. She knew he felt it as well. What else happened to the man who sat before her? What else drove him to the dark side? And even as dark, and loathsome as he was, why was he the only one to treat her as an equal. He had been the only one to be completely honest with her. Suddenly it was as if she was thrust into the future. He was in a red room in front of the Supreme Leader standing tall, she was by his side. They would stand together. She finally felt real hope in that moment. Then she was almost overcome with melancholy as brief memories of his past flashed in her mind: not understanding his power early on, feeling unbearably alone when his parents left, scared and sad when they left him with Luke, anger when he couldn't feel what he wanted to feel as he grew older until he was finally numb. He grew so accustomed to the loneliness and physical pain; he almost no longer reacted to it, particularly if it came down to his discussions with his master. The numbness he felt has been jostled by killing his father. He was completely torn apart. Regret and disappointment filled him, as well as his loss then anger towards Snoke. Then she felt feelings he harbored for her, and deep down, she knew she began to feel something for him as well.

Luke burst through the blanket that covered her doorway yelling _stop_. She lost her concentration and lowered her hand while Ben kept his up as he looked in the direction she looked before their connection broke.

He could not see what she had looked at, but he heard _his_ voice, felt his anger. Ben stood from his seat and rolled his jaw, recollecting the last time he saw his uncle. The mighty Skywalker anger burned in his uncle's eyes as he raised his lightsaber to strike him down only pausing when he noticed Ben was awake. Ben wasted no less than a second to react. That second could have had him killed. He desperately summoned his lightsaber and ignited it while his free hand collapsed his hutt around his treacherous blood.

He knew his family hated him. That night only confirmed it. And now Rey was on that island with that same man. Ben ran a hand through his hair and walked around his quarters trying to find a way to connect to her, to open the unique bond they shared.

Fuck his uncle! He should have made sure Skywalker was dead before he left his temple that night. He had to keep his emotions in check or else Snoke would summon him. 

He felt the tingle he had grown familiar with and fond of. The bond was opening. Somehow it felt different, stronger than before. 

Though she verbally tried to fight him three of the four previous connections, he honestly enjoyed it, from trying to understand their connection to letting her lash out at him for everything he put her through: taking her from Takodana, making her witness his act of patricide, their duel on Starkillerbase. She had every right to confront him as she did.

She was the only one aside from Snoke willing to really confront him, and in turn he was willing to make her confront her idealized thoughts of his family members, opening the door for her to realize his family is not as great as legends say. She would be able to make her own judgments without clouded eyes on her own time. And making her confront her endless search for parents that abandoned her and were long dead would make her stronger in the end.

"Follow the beacon, Chewie. I need to freshen up." 

He turned to her voice and saw her walk across his quarters pausing to look over her shoulder then looked up at him with the smallest smile. Her hair and clothes were soaked, and she looked exhausted. She had a quarterstaff in her hands and placed it against what he assumed was a wall. It disappeared as soon as she let go of it, just as his worry for her vanished after seeing she looked okay.

"Hello." She whispered.

"Did he hurt you?" The words flew out of his mouth before he realized. He rolled his lips and looked to the floor.

"No. He basically toyed with me while I attacked him, making me think I had the upper hand until he threw my staff." She couldn't help the smirk that came to her mouth. "I surprised him though. I summoned his old lightsaber, and he tripped over something backing away from me. Honestly, it felt nice scaring the shit out of him. He had to storm into my hut like a maniac." Shw sighed. "I get defensively feral when people barge in on me. When I confronted him about what he did to you he didn't want to admit his wrongdoing. Hiding it away like I hide- that's not the point. Though you both told me your stories, I saw your memory when we touched."

"You get defensively feral? You don't say." He was amused by her story and relieved she understood, really understood what he saw that night. "Why did you attack him?"

Her eyes locked with his, feeling as if she could get lost in his eyes. "My anger clouded my judgment. And he was being stubborn." She looked at the scar she gave him. Her eyes had the tiniest sentiment of regret. "I didn't understand why you insisted I learn what happened between the two of you. I honestly didn't know he was your uncle. I'm sorry I didn't believe you, choosing to believe in a legend instead of someone who has always been truthful with me."

"I gave you no reason to trust me. There's no reason for you to apologize. We are on opposite sides of a war- that I forced you into." He furrowed his brows once more "You are quick to defend people you really don't know, including me, just in the last hour." He was dropping his defenses around her. The walls he carefully built around himself over the years, she slowly took them down. He didn't have to hide anything from her; he could just be himself. Someone who was a mixture of monster and a man who lost his path long ago. 

"You said it yourself; it's my greatest weakness. I have been looking for a parent figure everywhere." She sheepishly turned away from him. "Or even just a companion. Maybe because I am in fact lonely, just like you said the other day. But, I feel that same loneliness in you."

"You have Chewie and other friends now I'm sure." Like FN-2187, Ben heard her request for a status update as their bond began to connect that second time; it enraged him at the time hearing her worry about the traitor.

"I'm coming to you." She blurted out and finally looked up at him.

He stood motionless before he found his voice. "What? I don't think that's wise." 

"Our bond, as strong as it feels, it's hard to carry on a conversation. I want to speak with you, in person. After what we both put each other through, I feel we owe it to ourselves."

His eyes finally blinked as he looked at her. He wanted to touch her again, to pull her towards him and hold her. "I understand you yelling or talking to me during our connections, but seeking me out on Snoke's ship-"

"Oh you are on that ship? Good to know, I would have gone to the Finalizer.-" She smiled again; deep down she knew he was on the Supremacy.

"I don't understand why you are willingly coming to me to-"

"Because I know you feel it too. I've seen you throughout my life, just younger versions. I thought you were a result of mirages or dreams. And this bond-" she gestured between them "we have. It's getting stronger." She stepped closer to him. "I think-"

The connection ended as suddenly as it began. She felt disappointed that she couldn't finish telling him that she felt the Force brought them together for a reason; she would just have to tell him when she met up with him. 

  
  


Ben walked out of his quarters and towards the lift until he heard footsteps coming closer to him and turned to see Lieutenant Mitaka standing a respectable distance away.

"Sir, Supreme Leader Snoke requests you make contact with him." 

Ben's right brow twitched. "What?"

"S-Supreme Leader Snoke-"

"Yes, I heard you. Why did he send you when he could-" Ben stopped speaking and concentrated. He couldn't feel Snoke's presence that often plagued his mind. The nightmare that watched his every move, heard his every thought, saw his every intent was gone.

"He said he couldn't contact you."

Ben quickly strode over to Mitaka who closed his eyes in anticipation of one of his outbursts. "Look at me." His hand was already up in the air when Mitaka opened his eyes. "You found me sleeping in the medbay. The bowcaster wound reopened, rendering me unconscious. You will report this to Supreme Leader Snoke in two hours."

"I found you sleeping in the medbay. Your bowcaster wound reopened rendering you unconscious. I will report this to Supreme Leader Snoke in two hours."

"You will make yourself scarce for those two hours."

"I will make myself scarce for those two hours."

Mitaka walked away, and Ben walked down a different hall.

  
  


Rey palmed her damp clothes and remembered she needed to change. She momentarily rubbed her right cheek. Noting it felt numb from near her eye down past her neck and towards her breast. 

Rey rummaged through the ship and found some dry clothes, one tunic in particular reminded her of Ben. It was similar to the one he wore. She held it up and realized it was too long to have been Leia's and a bit broad in the shoulders for Han. This must have been one of his old tunics from when he was younger.

She was feeling more than attached to Ben. His loneliness equal to, if not more than her own. When she entered his mind and when they touched across the galaxy, she saw more glimpses of his past. Seeing her stand by his side in front of Snoke was the first she saw of the future.

The thought of being by his side would have startled her before, but now, it feels right. Ben Solo will turn; he will come back to the light with her help and come back home. She vowed to herself she would protect him from the Resistance and bring him to his mother. She knew Leia desperately missed her son and was full of regrets of the mistakes she made as a mother. Ben needed to see how loved he really was. Snoke manipulated him throughout his life. She heard and saw it in his memories; Snoke bid his time and slowly groomed Ben to turn.

She quickly cleaned up in the Falcon's fresher, put on the fresh clothes, then met up with Chewie who was whining and screaming at a porg. Rey softly pet one on the head and looked over at its nest with little ones in it. The porg flew back to its mate and nuzzled her. The loving gesture from the porgs made her smile, and she couldn't help but wonder if she would be lucky enough to have a soulmate to snuggle with- if Ben could possibly be that soul. She felt the warmth spread across her cheeks and turned away from Chewie when he said they were near their destination.

"Okay Chewie, are we almost there?"

He roared his reply. They had a little over thirty minutes before they caught up with both the First Order's and Resistance's fleet.

  
  


Ben walked the more secluded halls of the ship trying to keep his composure. If Snoke's intrusion on his mind hadn't been severed like he thought, he and Rey could be in more danger than he could have ever imagined. If Snoke so much as suspected he harbored any feelings for Rey, his plan will be foiled. He found an empty view port and looked at the vastly empty space ahead of him. Until days ago he felt empty, not giving a damn what happened to him. Everything has changed now. His lip curled as he tried not to think how he would kill Snoke. If those damn guards were not present he would slowly torture the old Sith until he begged for death.

He snapped out of his dark thoughts as he felt her presence getting closer. His whole body physically relaxed as he realized she really was coming to him. The one person who knew more about him, even more than he knew himself. While they had their differences they were so similar. He knew he had seen her before Takodana, visions he forced himself to forget about. When he entered her mind, her soul reflected his lonely soul. They mirrored each other in their lifelong struggles. When they touched hands he never wanted to let go. He never felt so complete before. Feelings that he buried such as hope, happiness, and love resurfaced.

The Falcon briefly appeared in the distance with a lone escape pod dropping out of it before the Falcon left. Ben masked his emotions and made his way to the hangar.

The escape pod depressurized while he looked down at her. Her eyes fluttered up to his filled with hope. His lips twitched into a smile as relief washed over him seeing she was in fact okay. The Stormtroopers opened the pod and he offered a hand to help her out. He noticed the lightsaber in her hand and his smile faltered.

"I'll take the lightsaber. It belongs to me." He nodded to the lightsaber.

"And I believe that it called to me in Maz's castle." She bit her lip to stop herself from smiling. "And not to you."

"You're in no position to dictate." He couldn't help but admire her fiery spirit. 

His hand grasped the hilt when she handed it to him. Two Stormtroopers approached with cuffs and placed them on her wrists. She broke her gaze with Ben after she realized he had no intention of removing the cuffs. He silently walked her over to the lift ordering the Stormtroopers to leave them. 

Once the Stormtroopers left he leaned down closer to her.

"You're right. This connection between us has grown stronger." He whispered to her looking over his shoulder making sure no one was watching or listening. "Snoke, he's been in my mind my whole life, and after we touched hands, I haven't felt him or heard him. His invasion of my mind isn't like the connection we have. I think as our bond has grown, I somehow blocked him. Either that I'm going crazy."

"No. You're definitely not going crazy." She looked around as well, taking note the hangar looked a little less occupied. "After our connection ended, I could feel your scar- or the skin surrounding the scar." She reached up with her cuffed hands and placed her fingers on his scar. "Everything feels numb, and sometimes it tingles from here-" she started tracing down from below his right eye then down the scar "down to-" she nervously swallowed as her hands now traced over tunic "here." She looked at where her hands lay then found his warm eyes. "If he is unable to penetrate your mind, that means you can be free. You can leave. I've seen what he has done to you."

He looked down at her hands, taking shallow breaths as he tried not to look far into her touching him. He knew his feelings for her was his greatest weakness and knew she wouldn't be returning those feelings due to everything he had done. He could only hope the feelings he never felt for anyone else would become numb again when this is over. 

_"You're a monster."_ Her words whispered in the back of his head. His main demon may not be able to infiltrate his mind, but his memories of what she said that night will always plague him. All of his hopes for what could be in the future will always be answered with her calling him a monster. 

As the lift's doors hissed open he pulled her inside and selected a level to go to.

"Rey-" he was cut off by her grabbing his tunic and pulling him down into a kiss. He was so shocked he didn't respond. His eyes remained fixated as her soft lips kissed his plush lips until she pulled away a few seconds later.

She took a step back, shyly looking to the floor. "I'm sorry."

He didn't sense regret from her, just embarrassment and the same conflicting emotions he held within. Her feelings mirrored his own: she never knew the feeling of love, and began to feel like she loved him but was also plagued with those memories from Starkiller Base.

Without thinking he pulled her back into a kiss. His left hand cupped her face while his right paused the lift. Her fingers curled into the fabric of his tunic, grasping what she could and never wanting to let go. 

He released her cuffs, and she immediately moved one hand to the base of his skull, and the other wrapped itself under his arm and across his back. 

Their mouths opened at the same time, teeth accidentally scraping each other's. They awkwardly stopped kissing and opened their eyes, but neither of them pulled away, still feeling their hot breath on each other's mouths. Rey initiated the next kiss. Ben's thumb pressed her chin, prompting her to open her mouth. Their tongues softly grazed before becoming more desperate. Rey felt the lift's wall against her back and placed her hand on Ben's leather clad hand. He pulled away, stopping just inches away as her hand slid up to his face, and her lips kissed the scar she gave him.

"I've been wanting to kiss you for days." She whispered in his ear.

"I didn't think you would ever let me. And as much as I want to have this conversation, we need to take care of a few things." 

"Will you get them to stop attacking the fleet?" 

Hearing the Resistance come up so quickly disappointed him, but he wasn't surprised. She cared about the people who helped her out, people she barely knew. Despite her rough upbringing she still found the strength to care for others. 

"Supreme Leader Snoke will never call off the attack. I can disable this ship's shields, power down their weapons system, and just fuck up the hyperspace tracker."

"They tracked the Resistance through hyperspace? I didn't know that was possible."

"It is fairly new technology. They are also testing a new class of Tie Fighters that cannot be detected."

"What?"

"Don't worry, I'm testing the only one they have so far." He pressed the unpause button and they felt the slight jolt of it being pushed back up. 

She followed him out of the lift and to a set of doors. He punched in a code, and the doors opened. They saw a group of soldiers with their back to them around a control panel. Ben immediately recognized Captain Phasma.

He raised his hand and threw some of the guards and officers down the open space of the reactor core below them, falling to their deaths.

"This ship and it’s poor design flaws." He muttered as Rey tossed the remaining officers down the endless shaft below. Phasma turned to them with her weapon drawn.

"Traitor!" She yelled.

Someone screamed behind her and began to attack Phasma: none other than FN-2187 himself. He managed to knock her gun out of her hand and grabbed her helmet.

"Take this stupid thing off! I want to look in your eyes when I kill you!"

"Finn!" Rose yelled.

"Go disable the tracker!" He yelled.

"Yeah, but-" she pointed to Ben and Rey who ran to the control panel, both examining the wires. "Who are they?"

Finn looked over at them while wrestling Phasma to the floor. BB-9E was whirling and beeping frantically. Rey had a hand on Ben's shoulder and smiled at him pointing a particular set of wires.

"Rey, disable the droid." Ben grunted as he ripped pulled some wires out. "I'll switch these two to disable the shields."

"Rey, why are you helping Kylo Ren? And touching him?" Finn asked and finally ripped Phasma's helmet off. Phasma glared at him, her piercing eyes full of anger and resentment. Finn raised his fist to punch her, but Rose hit her in the back of the head with a discarded blaster, effectively knocking her out.

Rey turned the droid's power off. "Ben, this BB unit is adorable. Can I keep him?"

"What?" He looked over his shoulder as she knelt behind him. "FN-2187, if you want to disable the tracker, you and your friend need to open the other panel." 

"Wait, why are you helping us?" 

Rose began to dismantle the other panel and turned off the hyperspace tracker. Then took the blaster and started breaking whatever she could by slamming it against the computer chips.

"We'll need more than a day. The Resistance is running on fumes. Hopefully they can send a distress call."

"They won't be able to. The First Order is blocking their signals. I think I got it. Surveillance is about to be completely disabled… I got it!" He yanked on something and everything went black aside from red security lights lighting the walkway. He rolled his lips and sheepishly looked to Rey who was smiling at him. 

"Well, surveillance would be down due to lack of power! We're going to die-" the power came back on "if you don't. Oh look at that." Finn put his hands on his hips. "So, surveillance is still down?"

"And hyperspace tracking." Rose added. 

"The Supremacy shields, and weapons-" Ben smiled at Rey.

"As well as the surveillance." She finished for him. 

"Well, our job is done. Wait, where's DJ?"

"Oh he ran at the first sign of trouble." Rose answered. "He'll get out on his own I'm sure."

"Alright, let's go. Rey, you're coming, right?"

Rey's eyes left Ben's and looked at her worried friend then back to Ben.

"I can't go with him." He whispered.

"My fate will be the same as yours." She softly replied. "Finn, go on without us."

"Oh, there was no 'us' we won't have room for Kylo Ren. Rey, we need to go."

"Then leave. Ben and I have unfinished business."

"Now is not the time for a lightsaber fight!" Finn was panicking and felt Rose tug on his arm.

"Finn, let's go! She made her choice, and they are helping us escape! He let me disable the tracker!"

"It is time to let the past die. I need to face Snoke before he confirms he isn't able to penetrate my mind now. I'm running out of time." 

"I'll go with you." She offered him her hand. He looked down at her hand and found her eyes before taking it. 

Finn watched in horror as his friend ran off with his enemy.

"Finn, there is nothing more we can do now. We must get back to the Resistance."

"I know. The escape pods are this way." 

They stopped in their tracks when they came face to face with a sneering General Hux. Before he could speak Rose shot him with a stun blast.

"You are a little scary when you are mad." Finn said.

"Let's take him back as a prisoner." 

Shrugging his reluctance away he guided Rose to the nearest escape pods while dragging the general, and they fled back to the Raddus, the Resistance's command ship.

  
  


Rey stood by Ben's side in the lift. She could feel the apprehension flooding off of him.

"Rey, whatever happens- just know I didn't mean to drag you into this war. I'm s-"

"I know. I now understand you meant no harm towards me. Ever since our bond opened, I understand why you-" she paused and cupped his face. "Your father knew what would happen if he faced you again. He loved you so much. He took the risk despite finally understanding Snoke manipulated you." She brushed his hair behind his ear. "Nothing will ever take your act away, but know and understand I forgive you and-" 

The lift stopped, and she removed her hand, turning to the doors that were hissing open.

Ben ushered her into Snoke's throne room. His despicable laugh echoed in the room. 

"Well done my young and worthy apprentice. My faith in you has been restored." He clasped his hands together and looked at Rey. "Young Rey, welcome."

Ben got on knee and bowed his head. He felt as if his heart would fly out of his chest, but he knew what he had to do.

"Stand, Kylo Ren." Snoke watched as Ben stood back up. "Lieutenant Mitaka said your bowcaster wound reopened."

"It's nothing. The med droid already took care of it." 

"The fact that you succumbed to pain suggests it wasn't nothing. I thought you were stronger than letting such a trivial wound put you in a weakened state." Snoke's eyes narrowed. He was trying to read Ben's mind. "Or perhaps stronger than I thought." He looked back to Rey. "I warned my young apprentice as his power grew stronger his equal in the light would rise. Skywalker, I assumed: wrongly." He summoned Rey's lightsaber and set it down on the armrest. "I wonder if I am also wrong about the two of you. I assumed my apprentice wasn't strong enough to hide his conflicted soul from you, and that you would not be wise enough to resist the bait when I bridged your minds together." His sinister smile spread across his face as he stood then walked towards them. "Ah, there it is. Young girl, I know you are just now learning about the force, but did you really assume the force connected _you_ , a nobody, to my apprentice? My apprentice, who has royalty and darkness in his veins. Whose darkness rivals his own grandfather's darkness. Lord Vader left quite the mark throughout the universe. Imagine what my apprentice will do when I complete his training. Whereas you will be long forgotten after today." He grabbed her chin, his long fingernails digging into her face. "Now, you will give me everything you know: from the map to what secrets Ren is hiding from me."

"No." She angrily replied. 

"Yes." He forced her into the air and began to pillage through her mind until he heard the distinct sound of Ben's lightsaber igniting, but not having enough time to react, Ben ran him through.

Rey dropped to the floor and stood up as quickly as possible then summoned her lightsaber, activating it as the Praetorian Guards advanced on her and Ben.

One by one they struck the Praetorian Guards down. Rey and Ben moved fluently; their moves mirrored each other's, their powers equally matched. In their minds, they felt as if they were one.

The fight was over before they knew it. Their heavy breathing was perfectly in sync as they stared at each other in awe. Teaming up together felt perfect, as if they should have been together this whole time. The force hummed around them as they joined hands watching the Resistance escape. They could sense panic coming from the members of the Supremacy. No doubt they were trying to find out why everything was offline.

"Ben, let's catch up to them! Snoke is no longer in control. Your mother-"

"Neglected me my whole life and gave up on me. I am too broken to go back to her."

"Ben-"

"It is too late. I know you believe it isn't, but Rey, I-" he shook his head. "I can't go back to her. I need to go into exile. Snoke may be dead, but the scars in my mind remain. They will always remain. I'm a broken man-"

"Let me help you." She pulled his gloves off one at a time and grasped his large hands in her petite hands. "I may not know everything, but I want to be by your side, to help you. If you want it."

"What if I hurt you?" 

"You can't hurt me any more than I have hurt you, physically and emotionally. You could have, but you made the choice not to."

Kylo Ren may have walked with arrogance and confidence, but with his mask gone, Ben Solo now stood as a man unsure of what the future would hold. He didn't know how to deal with the past trauma of a lifetime of both abuse and neglect. 

He stood with a woman with a similar life: abandoned as a child and endured a lifetime of mental and physical abuse at the hands of Unkar Plutt. It may not have been as severe as the damage Snoke did to Ben's mind, body, and soul but similar enough that the empathy, compassion, and love they both felt for one another only strengthened.

Ben looked at her hands doing their best to encircle his. Sweat dripped down his face as the room around them continued to burn. He looked into her soothing, hazel eyes.

"I want you to come with me. I won't have much to offer, as my hands are currently empty, but I will do my best to give you everything you would ever need, or want."

"Your hands aren't empty." She moved her hands to his palms. "They feel full to me."

"You're sure?"

"I've never been more sure in my life." She smiled at him. She swore she saw his lips twitch up momentarily.

"We should go while everything is disabled."

They ran to the lift hand in hand. When they arrived in the hangar bay, it was so blissfully busy no one batted an eye at the one they knew as Kylo Ren or the girl with him.

"My ship is over there. Oh and not to alarm you-" he gave her a half smirk. "There's only one seat."

She felt the heat cross her face. "I didn't realize."

"It'll be fine. Remember, my ship cannot be tracked."

He helped her into the cockpit of the Silencer then sat in the pilots seat. She sat on his left thigh while he initiated the Silencer's power and launch sequence.

"Brace yourself." He said grabbing the controls.

"For?" The Silencer flew out of the Supremacy's hanger. She jolted back against his chest. "Oh, this thing can really fly." She straightened herself back up.

"Now where do we go? Can they hear us?" 

"No, I've disabled communications for my ship. We could find my old ship. We would have to have time to check it for trackers of course- that is if it hasn't been stolen, or scrapped. It shouldn't have since it is well hidden-" 

She kissed his cheek. "I'm sure it will be fine. Let's just hide for a few days. Both the Resistance and the First Order will be looking for us. Does anyone else know about your ship?"

"Only Snoke."

"See, it's settled. It's hidden, perfectly safe. Where do you want to hide? What's the last place the First Order or Resistance would look?" 

"For a few days? Naboo. Long term wise? I would try Takodana or Chandrila. Naboo has a family home. I know my mother wouldn't risk going to it now. And because I cut ties with my family, the First Order will not think to look for me there. Takodana because I know that's the first green planet you had seen and made you happy. Chandrila is where I was born and would probably be the last place I would ever go to. Do you have any ideas of where you want to go?"

"We could hide somewhere in the unknown regions, however your uncle is on the planet I'm thinking of-"

"I will fucking kill him-"

"Just as I suspected, however, I like your suggestions. Let's start off on Naboo, then head to Takodana. We will go to Chandrila when _you_ are ready. And although you may have suggested it, I feel you are not ready. We can take little steps together, just the two of us."

He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in and smiled at her. "You're already too good to me."

"No, I think I'm treating you how you should have always been treated. Call me crazy, but I'm already madly in love with you, my dark monster."

"And I am already madly in love with you, my feral scavenger."

"Me? Feral?" She laughed.

"Yes you are."

They stayed at the family's estate for five days before Ben started getting anxious, convinced Leia would hide in the open like he was. Since uniting as one, Ben and Rey held no secrets and finally understood what it meant to have a family because they had each other. Their lives were no longer empty. United, they were one soul that had split into two: one who had lost hope, one had barely held onto hope. Together, they both had hope in each other. Together, they could get through anything. 

Ben bypassed his plans for Takodana. While he did take them to the planet, they stopped on a nearby moon where his ship remained hidden. After several extensive searches, the Grimtaash remained untouched by anyone. Ben had stored part of his inheritance on the Grimtaash, a foolish thing to do, but it worked out in his favor. Perhaps the impulsive plan he got from his father years prior wasn't so crazy after all. 

Rey couldn't help but notice how similar it was to the Falcon. She would never bring it up to him, but she knew he sensed her opinion as he shyly looked away. Ben had always loved and respected his father. She could only be there for him as he worked through his nightmares of what he had done.

After they bought supplies for the ship and refilled, Ben flew them to Chandrila. Rey was giddy with excitement at the sight of another green planet and seeing Ben's birth place.

They kept the ship hidden in one of the many forests, hiking to and from a small town daily. 

During their last day on Chandrila a local priest followed them into the woods and near a river. They held each other's hands and said their vows of love and devotion to one another before Ben softly kissed her, caressing her cheek as she kissed him back. 

Ben and Rey Solo felt more alive during the simple ceremony than they ever had in their lifetimes. He placed his forehead on hers softly whispering his thanks while she wiped a stray tear on her face before reaching up and wiping the first tear to have fallen from his eye in years. 

"Mr. and Mrs. Solo, I will have to put your marriage license on the public files when I get back."

"We understand." Ben replied. 

"Whatever the future will bring, we will face it together." Rey softly whispered to Ben. 

They went back to their ship. Rey sat in the copilot's chair and helped initiate the launch sequence as Ben sat in the pilot's chair. They smiled at one another as they made their way off planet.

"Where to next, Mrs. Solo?"

"Wherever you like, Mr. Solo."

  
  


On the humid environment of Ajan Kloss, Leia Organa smiled to herself. She never believed the reports of Kylo Ren and Rey of Jakku missing but couldn't sense them until minutes ago. She could feel her only child's hope and love across the galaxy.

"Whatcha thinking about there, General Leia?" Poe asked.

"Hope."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter[ @Chibinator](https://www.twitter.com/Chibinator)
> 
> Feel free to check out my other works!
> 
> [ **Just Breathe**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24467488) \--Canonverse-- Complete
> 
> [ **Long Live**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25346875) \--Canonverse-- Complete
> 
> [ **Now We Wait**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070941) \--Canonverse-- Complete
> 
> [ **A New Life**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24845026) \--Canonverse-- One shot
> 
> [ **Love At First Scent**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25537660) \--Canonverse-- Complete
> 
> [ **I've Seen This Dream Before**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858876) \--Complete
> 
> [ **Swim**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26002159) \--Canonverse-- One shot
> 
> [ **A Cur's Weakness**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26555812) \--Canonverse-- WIP
> 
> [ **Rollin'**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597707) \--Canonverse-- One shot
> 
> [ **You'll Be The One To Turn**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26885290) \--AU--Complete
> 
> [ **Paradise**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27221734) \--Modern AU-- Breylo one shot
> 
> [ **Chasing Cars**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604910) \--Modern AU-- Complete
> 
> [ **Thirst For Me**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622924) \--Modern AU-- One shot
> 
> [ **Mirror**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672688) \--Canonverse-- One shot
> 
> [ **All I Want For Christmas**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221642) \--Modern AU-- One shot
> 
> [ **Titanium**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28703415) \-- Canonverse-- New WIP
> 
> [ **Ethics of Psychology**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28904001) \-- Modern AU Breylo WIP
> 
> [ **The Silencer and the Whisperer**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414295)\--AU Breylo


End file.
